Optical communication systems are known which carry an optical channel of a single wavelength over one or more optical fibers. To convey information from plural sources, time-division multiplexing (TDM) is frequently employed. In TDM, a particular time slot is assigned to each signal source, and the complete signal is constructed from portions associated with each time slot. While this is a useful technique for carrying plural information sources on a single optical channel, its capacity is limited by fiber dispersion and the need to generate high peak power pulses.
Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) has been explored as an approach for increasing the capacity of existing fiber optic networks. In a WDM system, plural optical signal channels are carried over a single optical fiber with each channel being assigned a particular wavelength. Since each optical channel itself can be time division multiplexed, the overall information carrying capacity of the fiber optic network can be increased substantially.
Optical channels in a WDM system are frequently transmitted over silica based optical fibers, which typically have relatively low loss at wavelengths within a range of 1520 to 1580 nm. WDM optical signal channels at wavelengths within this low loss “window” can be transmitted over distances of approximately 50 km without significant attenuation. For distances beyond 50 km, however, optical amplifiers are required to compensate for optical fiber loss.
Optical amplifiers have been developed which include a gain medium doped with a rare earth element, such as erbium, praseodymium, neodymium, and tellurium. The most commonly used rare earth element is erbium because it produces the greatest gain within the wavelength range of 1520 to 1580 nm. The erbium doped medium is “pumped” with light at a selected wavelength, e.g., 980 nm, to provide amplification or gain at wavelengths within the low loss window of the optical fiber.
However, erbium doped amplifiers do not uniformly amplify light within the spectral region of 1520 to 1580 nm. For example, an optical channel at a wavelength of 1540 nm is typically amplified 4 dB more than an optical channel at a wavelength of 1555 nm. While such a large variation in gain can be tolerated in a system with only one optical amplifier, it typically cannot be tolerated in a system with plural optical amplifiers or numerous, narrowly-spaced optical channels. In these environments, much of the pump power supplies energy for amplifying light at the high gain wavelengths rather than amplifying the low gain wavelengths. As a result, low gain wavelengths suffer excessive noise accumulation after propagating through several amplifiers.
Accordingly, optical amplifiers providing substantially uniform spectral gain have been developed. In particular, optical amplifiers including an optical filter provided between first and second stages of an erbium doped fiber are known to provide gain flatness. In these amplifiers, the first stage is operated in a high power mode. Although the second stage introduces more noise than the first, the overall noise output by the amplifier is low due to the low noise signal of the first stage. The optical filter selectively attenuates the high gain wavelengths, while passing the low gain wavelengths, so that the gain is substantially equal for each wavelength output from the second stage. The optical filter can include any one of a fiber Bragg grating, fiber acousto-optic tunable filter, Mach-Zehnder filter, thin film filter, and a split beam filter.
However, when the optical filter is combined with other components in the optical amplifier, such as other filters which may be present, the overall loss of the optical amplifier may increase. Accordingly, there is a need for an optical amplifier having reduced loss.